blacklight_retributionfandomcom-20200215-history
V1.100
NEW GAME MODES - Onslaught: Fight off increasingly difficult waves of enemies in this four-player cooperative game mode. Available in four difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, Hard, and the headshots-only Hardcore. - Search and Destroy: This new multi-round, limited-respawn game mode tasks one team with planting a deadly bomb, while the other team must prevent or defuse it. - Last Man Standing: A multi-round Deathmatch variant with no respawns. Winner takes all. - Last Team Standing: A multi-round Team Deathmatch variant with no respawns. Kill all opposing team members to win. NEW MAPS - Metro is built for tunnel rats and shotgun fanatics, with side hallways broken up by sharp corners. Short-ranged weapons and calculated use of your HRV visor to track enemy agents will be key to your success. - Safehold is built around an open plaza, with several balconies circling it. Operatives holding the central plaza will face attacks from the buildings surrounding it. Be careful when engaging in lengthy firefights in the ruined plaza, though – there’s a giant pit large enough to drop a Hardsuit through. NEW ITEMS - AK470 Rifle: This well-balanced weapon has a moderate rate of fire with high stopping power. - M4X Rifle: This battle-tested weapon has a high rate of fire with moderate stopping power. - HRV Cloak: While this piece of Tactical Gear is active, you will not be visible in HRV. PREMIUM SERVER MUTATORS - You can now define the number of rounds a match lasts, up to 15. This applies to all game modes, even those that normally do not have multiple rounds. - Spawn Tickets: You can now set a limited number of spawns, on either a per-team or per-player basis. A red X will appear over a player's name in the scoreboard when they are unable to respawn. - Team Swap: Set whether teams swap after every round, after half the rounds have been played, or never swap at all. - Force Freeze: Enable or disable a ten-second pause at the start of each round. - Disable Join in progress: Enabling this option prevents players from joining once the match has started. In multi-round games, new players will spectate until the end of the current round and join at the beginning of the next. - Force CP Reset: This option toggles whether or not CP is reset to 0 between rounds. - Cosmetic Armor: Enabling this will give all players the stats of the default armor. - Cosmetic Weapons: Enabling this will give all weapons the stats of the default receiver. Certain attachments, such as scopes and shotgun magazines, are not affected by this. - Many mutators now have a "Default" option, which will cause the server to use the default setting for the game mode. BALANCE CHANGES - Normalized the amount the crosshair firing fluctuation to be the same on all weapons. - The way stats in Customization approximate recoil has been adjusted; most recoil numbers will appear lower than before. - Light Machine Gun: Spread-Aim increased from 1.26 to 1.72. Increased the initial recoil. - Submachine Gun/Tactical SMG: Max range reduced from 80 to 60. - Heavy Assault Rifle: Spread-Move increased from 3.11 to 4.60, Increased max aim spread to not be zero - Bullpup Full Auto: Decreased the magnitude of side recoil when the weapon starts firing. Overall recoil reduced. - Burstfire SMG: Max range reduced from 80 to 70. - Assault Rifle: Reduced initial recoil, increased magnitude of recoil pattern, and reduced the size of random recoil. This should make overall recoil similar, but less random. - Combat Rifle: Reduced recoil while aiming. Increased recoil recovery. - Burstfire Rifle: Increased Spread-Move from 4.70 to 5.07. - Stun Shurikens: Thrown shurikens now disappear after 15 seconds. - HRV Blackout: Now has a slightly more visible texture in HRV when you have line of sight to the bubble. - The Deployable Turret's AI has been substantially improved. UI - The Main Menu has received a visual update. - Chat is now hidden by default in the Main Menu. - You can now hide the News panel in the Main Menu. - Several new social opt-out options, such as Hide Global Chat, Hide HUD Chat, and Block Unknown Mail Sender, have been added to the Game settings. - Joining a premium server now displays a pop-up listing all of the mutators on that server. - You can now join a Friend's game as a spectator. - Party and Clan invites from ignored players are now automatically rejected. - The Mail icon on the Agent Info panel in the upper right now flashes when you have unread mail. - Some elements of the Agent Info panel have been rearranged. - A new option has been added to Game settings to disable the recoil reset. - You will no longer see HUD notifications between rounds. - Chat channels now display their slash commands, i.e. \l for Lobby Chat. - Arrows on the Featured Items pane no longer obscure the item information. - Certain options in Video settings have been reordered in a more logical manner. STATS - Stats will now be recorded if you are present when the match ends, regardless of how long the match lasted or how long you were in the server. - The Kill Confirmed section now has a stat for Tags Collected. - Stats have been added for Onslaught and Search And Destroy. - Hardsuit weapons are now recorded separately from the Railgun and Minigun. - Projectile items now properly assign their damage, hits, and kills to the correct weapon. - You will no longer earn a kill for suicides from your own weapons. - Fixed text errors with several items. - The Flag Captures stat has been renamed to Captures for consistency across game modes. - Fixed stat tracking for several gear and depot items. - Time-based stats such as KPM now display correctly. - "Average" stats such as KDR and Accuracy now display correctly. - The Earned XP stat is now calculated properly. - The distance traveled in the Scorpion Tank in Siege no longer adds to the Distance Traveled in Hadsuit stat. - Melee weapon stats now have more accurate terminology. BUG FIXES - The items section of the AAR now properly says "ITEMS AVAILABLE" instead of "BOOSTS AVAILABLE." - Several scopes have been realigned. - Fixed an issue that could cause players to lose input after switching from player to spectator. - Fixed an issue that could cause players to appear multiple times in a clan's members list. - Barricades now have the proper team color in third person. - Players with their rank set as their title will now show it correctly in Clan/Friend/Party listings. - Joining a friend's game while already in a match will now properly terminate your connection to the first match's Teamspeak channel. - Datanodes once again display the correct rank icons. - Fixed an issue that could prevent certain premium servers from being properly renewed. - The Dog of War title is now capitalized to be consistent with other titles. - Elemental Ammo is now properly non-functional when the Allow Elemental Ammo mutator is disabled. - Elemental Ammo no longer deals damage on body shots when the Headshots Only mutator is enabled. - GP is now properly earned for kills during round 1 of Siege. - The Shotgun AR-K will now properly fire if you pressed and held the fire button while equipping it. - You can no longer get outside the map in Decay. - You can no longer get outside the map in SeaPort. - You can no longer get outside the map in Vortex. - Female characters now properly have footstep audio when using the Shotgun or Burstfire Rifle. - Colons in the Clan Message of the Day are no longer converted to semicolons. - Fixed an issue that could sometimes cause items attached to mail to appear multiple times. - The audio on the Hip Shimmy taunt now matches the taunt's duration.